Withering White Lilies
by The 21st Century Version
Summary: Painful were the tears he shed at the passing of his love. The days began to blur and temptation was becoming a sdeuctive mistress. But wait... who is this man? This fool who would bring him from piano into a cruel reality. But... his touch is warm and his voice is soothing... Perhaps this will yield a possitve result. TamaKyo Rated M for dark themes, self-mutilation, sex and ANGST
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, thanks for clicking on my story! I'm happy to announce the release my 3rd ever fanfiction; **_Withering White Lilies_**

**I SHOULD NOT BE POSTING THIS! **I'm sooooooooo behind in posting on my other stories, but this came to mind and I couldn't help but write it. It's a decent set-up if I do say so myself... And I do... so HA!

Alright, I hope it pleases everyone ;)

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was fitting weather for the occasion. The air smelt of wildflowers and a thick fog settled across the grassy plains of the dreary cemetery. Clouds of grey and black overlooked a small gathering of people dressed in coal and the stains of their freshly fallen tears. At the top of a steep grassy hill their stood the mass of downcast heads, glossy eyes staring in disbelief at the two tombstones that protruded from the earth. To the right, the faded slab of rock read;_ "Here Lies _Fujioka _Kotoko, Beloved Mother and Wife..."_ To its left, above freshly disturbed soil read;_ "Here Lies _Suoh _Haruhi, Beloved Daughter, Wife and Eternal Friend..."_

Shakily laying down a freshly picked lily at the top of the rounded grave was the newly established widower, Tamaki, his swollen, red eyes leaking as reality seemed to keep coming back to twist at the unfortunate man's insides. The blond's thin fingers grazed the top of the rough grey stone as his father-in-law, respectively wearing a suit for once, placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a hug, to which the blond man safely took as a prime opportunity to lose control, a war's worth of blood in tears poured from the man's violet orbs as his hands gripped his father's ebony suit, Ryouji, himself, letting many a tear fall down his rosy cheeks at the sound of the only son he'd ever known sobbing as if he'd lost a limb. The long-haired man gave comforting strokes to his back as Tamaki's quivering subsided as best as he could. When glimpses of composure found its way to Tamaki mind and body, he turned to the broken faces his family, related and figurative. He saw the faces of his once-classmates, the boys he who had once called him _"Milord"_, and gave a watery smile.

"She was a woman... of pure greatness..." he said weakly. "Of little tolerance of the things she didn't deem... logical, but kind to them none the less. Respectful and graceful, a true genius at anything she applied herself to. My dear Haruhi," He turned to his late wife's burial. "Never shall you leave our memories, for they are more precious than the most glorious gems... I love you, my sweet..."

And without a sound, the skies began to weep the tears of God.

* * *

><p>It looked longer on my phone! I swear! But that last sentence, though... I hate it... I'm very much against Christian teachings and that last line took a lot (spiritually) out of me. Anyway, that's the first chapter, tell what you think in the reviews and don't be afraid to leave a suggestion as to where the story should go plot-wise.<p>

Until next time my sweets, I bid you adieu~


	2. Chapter 2

'Allo, 'allo, 'allo! I sincerely apologize for my leave of absence, I was dealing with a lot of issues. For example, my editor and I have been dealing with a mental health issue of mine that's sorta done some damage on my writing schedule. Again, I sincerely apologize and hope you can forgive me for such sloppiness.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The days after the funeral were tender ones, a mending period for broken hearts and shattered spirits at the loss of one held so cherished. Though, two remained stone faced, as they always had. Morinozuka Takashi sat in the comforting embrace of a cushy guest chair in the elaborate conversation room of the Ootori Estate, patiently waiting for Kyoya to enter the empty chamber.

Suddenly, the large, intricately decorated doors creaked open and in came the master of the house. The pale man strode in with a perfectly pressed vest and tie, followed shortly after by a butler with a cart carrying an assortment of colorful tea preparations.

"So sorry for the wait, old friend." the bespectacled man said taking a seat across from his former schoolmate. "Not at all..." said Takashi monotonously. The older gentleman in a suit placed two teacups filled with a clear red liquid in front of either ebony-haired aristocrat on the spindle legged table and quickly set up the cream, milk and sugar before bowing politely and taking his leave. "So, Mori-san, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" the youngest Ootori said calmly, sipping from the bitingly peppery tea from the fine piece of china. "...I'm afraid Tamaki is in poor health..." the stoic guest said seriously, casting his gaze to the hands neatly folded in his lap.

That caught Kyoya's attention...

"I've heard news from his father that he is falling into a deep depression, he's not eating, Kyoya... And his daily alcohol intake is getting more concerning by the day..." a sigh passed by the tanned lips of the taller man. Kyoya spicy beverage had been set down in favor of piercing the swirled arm of his seat with his fingernails. He had expected his friend to go through some sort of withdrawal but...

"Why wasn't I informed?" the steely eyed businessman said sternly, a frown set upon his pearly brow.

"Suoh-sama most likely wasn't sure how you'd take it, being so close with his son and all-"

"And you're telling me because..."

"...I have a favor to ask of you, Ootori-kun," the older of the two said. "I want you to take care of him, make sure he doesn't do anything reckless..."

...He had to be joking...

"You can't be serious..." the shorter ravenet said disbelievingly. "You want me to care for someone as emotionally fragile as Tamaki?"

"You're his friend."

"I'm not capable of being supportive in the way he needs."

"Yes, you can. You have to be. He trusts you more than any of us. He needs something constant in his life right now and you and I both know his family isn't going to provide that type of support..."

Bony fingers pinched the scrunched bridge of Kyoya's perfect nose. The stone-faced martial artist was right. Who was going to help their blond friend? His father? His grandmother? No, Tamaki had only the fading memory of his late wife for comfort and that sad truth must be maddening.

"I'll do it..." the bespectacled man said exasperatedly. Takashi gave a smile and thanked his host before bowing and turning leave. "Wait..." the ravenet said suddenly. "Not that I'm having second thoughts, but why can't any of you look after him?"

Mori turned to face his friend. "Suoh-kun isn't the only one who is grieving, she was important to us, too. And right now we're trying our hardest to keep ourselves together." the bigger man let out a breath. "Right now... we're don't have the strength to support our friend, but you do, you always have..."

And that was it... The door clicked closed at the departure of the stone-faced giant, leaving a pensive master of the house in the solitude of his parlor.

* * *

><p>Well, that happened... Quite honestly, I'm very happy with how this turned out. While I was writing it, I felt nervous about the structure, but, considering the time, I think it's pretty damn good.<p>

As always, I'd love your feedback on what you liked and what you didn't. I always look for ways to improve my style and if you leave a comment, I usually respond in a few hours or so.

Until we meet again, my little duckies ;)


End file.
